Stay By My Side
by Cakeberry
Summary: Light yang terjebak hidup dalam kehidupan BB.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay by My Side**

**Tittle:** Angst/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** BxLight dan LxLight

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat, OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?) sesuai moodnya agar enak aja membacanya, namanya juga ngaco. Mohon dimaklumi.

Langsung saja ke chapternya ya…!

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Summary: **

Light-kun…

"Apa hah?"kesal Light.

"Hohoho jangan cemberut begitu! Mana kepercayaan dirimu!"

"Kepercayaan diriku hilang karena kau.."

**Chapter 1:**

Huh, aku membencinya!

Aku muak dengan sindirannya tentangku.

Aku muak dengan semua perkataan dan semua tentangnya.

Apalagi wajahnya…

Wajahnya yang mirip dengan rival abadiku ini, bedanya adalah sifat yang tertanam dalam dirinya yang terasa aura kuat dan kejam.

Mata merah darahnya itu seakan menusuk tajam yang tak bisa digambarkan olehku ketika menatapnya.

Aku merasa jijik dan mual melihat kelakuan anehnya, mencelupkan kedua jarinya ke toples kemudian memutar jarinya didalam toples tersebut lalu menjilati jarinya tersebut penuh dengan selai strawberry dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Benar-benar mualkan?

Syukurnya aku dapat menahan semua ini. Apalagi dengan selera koleksinya yang aneh, bola mata atau lidah yang berada didalam toples kosong bekas selai strawbery tersebut serta berbagai macam bentuk pisau lipat.

Aku merasa anyir melihatnya dan ngeri.

Apakah aku akan menjadi salah satu koleksinya?

Aku sungguh tak sudi!

Terasa seperti orang bodoh yang konyol karena mati tercerai berai ditangannya.

**Normal Pov:**

Sepasang mata merah darah memandangi Light dari kejauhan tanpa disadari oleh objek yang ditatap. Kemudian tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sang objek yang ditatap mendengus kesal sendirian. Senyum yang tak pernah dia tampakkan kepada orang lain bahkan kepada sang objek secara langsung. Setelah pua menatap sang objek, sang mata merah pergi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang dia lakukan.

'Apa-apaan dia itu hah! Dia memperlakukan sebagai peliharaankah? Apa dimaksud dibalik ini?'dengus kesal teka teki di batin Light.

Light yang kesal kemudian meminum kopi yang dia buat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sudah 3 bulan dia terperangkap hidup dengan B. Light Yagami seorang jenius dan mahasiswa yang terbaik di Tokyo, tampan, pujaan para gadis, bisa-bisanya sekarang ada dibawah kendali B. Meski dia berontak, itu bukanlah hal yang diperdulikan B. Sungguh rasa harga dirinya yang tinggi dijatuhkan. Ingin sekali dia membunuh B dan merobek-robeknya. Tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Sebelum dia melakukan itu, munkin B-lah yang melakukan terhadap dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa maksud B mengurung dirinya bersamanya, itulah pertanyaan Light sekarang.

"Light-kun…"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau tak menulis nama orang yang pantas hiduip sekarang?"

"Aku lagi tak nafsu"

"Hoho, ada apa gerangan?"

"tak apa, hanya bosan saja."

"Kau bosan? Apa karena tak ada rasa sensasi menarik bagimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau aku seperti L, menantangmu dan mencoba memenangkan akhir dari ini? BODOH!"

"Jangan sebut dia begitu! Dia berbeda denganmu!"

"Haha, betulkah? Memang?"

"Iya, dan dia lebih berprikemanusiaan daripadamu"

"Diam kau, anak muda!"

Light hanya diam, bukannya takut tapi malas menghadapi orang emosi dan psikopat seperti B.

.

_Di markas L_

"Watari, apa Anda sudah menemukan mereka?"tanya L

"Belum, jejaknya sulit dilacak?"jawab Watari.

"Oke, Saya tunggu kabar selanjuntnya."balas L.

Tet. Hubungan telepon terputus.

"Hn, BB tunggu saja..."L tanpa ekspresi menatap layar monitor.

.

_Di tempat kediaman B_

"Hn, Light-kun..."sapa B

"Apa?"tanya Light

"Maukah kau..."ucap B

"?"Light sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"ucapnya lagi.

"Light-kun…"ucapnya lagi berapa menit kemudian.

"Apa hah?"kesal Light karena keanehannya.

"Hohoho jangan cemberut begitu! Mana kepercayaan dirimu!"ucap B tiba-tiba.

"Kepercayaan diriku hilang karena kau.."jawab Light sebal.

"Heh, kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu."B sambil membuka pintu.

"Kemana?"tanya Light.

'Seperti biasa. Aku akan kembali sebelum Fajar."ucap B lagi.

Light hanya diam dan menatap B.

B meninggalkannya dengan cuek.

Sebenarnya Light mengerti apa yang dimaksud B. Dia sudah bisa mengenal B, kasak-kusuk sifatnya ketika dia ingin bicara atau tidak, serius atau sekedar mengejek.

"B..."ucapnya ketika orang itu sudah pergi.

'Apa yang menyenangkannya melakuka itu'menjadi pemikirannya lagi. Kemudian Light mendengus.

.

B berhasil ditangkap dan dipenjara.

B diadili.

B kemudian akan dihukum mati.

"Tidaaaaaaaak...,"teriak Light.

**~To Be Continue~**

Authour:

Fic terbaru saya, ya mungkin ini BbxLight dan LxLight. Bisa jadi. Bagaimana menurut kalian yang membaca?

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek dan tidak jelas. Nanti akan saya lanjutkan unuk chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Semoga ada yang mau memberi review. (n_n)

**By Authour: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay by My Side**

**Tittle:** Angst/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** BxLight dan LxLight

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat (kalau ada mungkin juga tidak), OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?) sesuai moodnya agar enak aja membacanya sesuai selera, namanya juga ngaco. Mohon dimaklumi.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

****

**Previously:**

B berhasil ditangkap dan dipenjara.

B diadili.

B kemudian akan dihukum mati.

"Tidaaaaaaaak...," teriak Light.

****

**Chapter 2:**

"Tidaaaaaaaak!" teriak Light.

"Jangaaan!" Light teriak spontan.

Light terbangun dari mimpinya.

Mimpi entah mengapa seram baginya.

'Ternyata aku hanya mimpi, syukurlah!' pikir Light memegang dadanya seperti kaget mau terkena serangan jantung.

Seram daripada bertemu dengan Ryuk, hantu, setan, penjaga neraka, atau sosok-sosok yang mengerikan lainnya.

Atau…

Lebih seram daripada L terbukti mengetahui dia adalah Kira?

Itu hanya Light-lah yang tahu alasannya…

Light kemudian melirik jam yang tertera didinding kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

'Apa dia sudah pulang?' pikir Light lagi.

'Heh, untuk apa aku teringat dia. Dia tak ada lebih baguskan?' sosok Kira-nya menyeringai.

Tapi sayang, seringaian itu menghilang sekejap. Entah dorongan hati atau apa, Light turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar B, hanya ingin memeriksa.

Kosong…

B tidak ada disana…

'Dia belum datang? Seharusnya jam segini dia sudah kembali?'

"Apa dia tidak kembali lagi? Apa dia tertangkap?'

'Tidak mungkin… B itu cerdas dan licik dalam bertindak…'

'Tidak semudah itu'

'Heh! Bukan urusanku! Kalau dia tertangkap juga, aku tetap bisa menyelamtkan diriku. Aku…seperti…hanyalah..korban…bukan?'

Light pun terlibat bentrok dengan opini dalam dunia pikirannya sendiri.

Disaat tersebut, wajah Light cemberut tenggelam dalam langitnya sendiri.

Dan disaat itulah…

Badan Light merespon sesuatu…

Sesuatu yang menepuk bagian bahunya membuat sarafnya terkejut.

"Light-kun…" ucap seseorang yang menepuknya.

Light berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dibelakangnya.

"Eh?" ucap spontan Light memandang orang ini.

L, baju putih polos, celana jeans biru, rambut acak-acakan terlihatnya.

Tapi hanya fisik, mata itu adalah B. Mata merah darah.

"B…" ucap Light lagi yang mencium bau samar selai strawberrnya.

"Kau aneh!" kata B.

Aneh? Seorang Light Yagami adalah aneh? Yang benar saja. Sosok yang dipuja dan disebut orang yang hampir sempurna dibilang begini. Satu orang yang bekata dia aneh tapi yang berkatalah yang aneh baik secara psikologi, fisik, jiwa, dan lainnya

"Apa katamu?" Light sinis.

"Aneh!" jawab B satu kata.

"Bukankah kau?" balik tanya Light dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku aneh, kau lebih aneh lagi," cibir B.

"Terserah kau saja," Light hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sedangkan B hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

.

_Di Markas L_

Tet. Bunyi hubungan saluran telepon L dan Watari.

"Tuan L, ada korba lagi."

"Oh ya, tolong kirimkan fotonya juga data-datanya dan apa yang Anda kira Watari?"

"Oke, mungkin dia."

"Terima kasih, Watari."

Tet. Hubungan telepon terputus.

Akhirnya, foto dan file diminta L sampai ditangan L.

Terlihat di foto tersebut sosok wanita cantik yang tewas dengan menyeramkan.

L sedikit bergidik ngeri kemudian memandang biasa dengan dingin melihat foto dan datanya.

.

_Di rumah B_

Light sedang menonton tv. Dia melihat berita yang terpampang disiaran tersebut.

Pucat, itu yang dia rasakan ketika melihatnya.

'Bukankah korban itu?' terkejut Light dalam hati.

.

B sedang berada didalam kamarnya dia meletakkan koleksi terbarunya berupa bola mata yang sangat cantik dan berkilau, dan lidah yang masih merah di dalam toples terbaru.

'Cantik, koleksiku yang ke 100,' B mandang dingin.

Light yang lewat hanya terpaku memandangnya, sungguh dia tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa-bisanya tinggal dengan orang ini.

.

B's POV:

Ini korbanku yang terbaru, bernama Greena, mata birunya yang kehijauan benar-benar damai. Tapi sayang nyawanya melayang ditanganku, dia memang habis waktunya hari ini. Dia orang yang hebat, dia juga lumayan terkenal, dan dia juga wanita terkaya. Entah kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menyukaiku karena tak sengaja aku menolongnya, dan akupun tak menyangka mendapatkan korban baru yaitu dia karena _life span_-nya sebentar lagi habis. Andai saja hidupnya masih lama, mana mungkin aku melakukan ini. Semoga saja dia takmenyesal kenal denganku. Anggap saja ini adalah kenang-kenangan darinya untukku.

.

Normal's POV:

Berita menyebarluas tentang korban pembunuhan tersebut, sungguh sadis tak bermanusiawi. Bagaimana tidak, gadis cantik ini mati mengenaskan. Bola matanya dicongkel, lidahnya tak ada, organ yang terburai, dan telinga yang ditusuk-tusuk, kiri dan kanan seperti digergaji pisau. Sungguh ironis.

.

Light menatap B dengan ngeri.

Seringaiannya B dan tatapannya yang kejam.

"B…" berat lidah Light menyebutnya.

"Ada apa Light?"

"Jadi, kau melakukannya?"

"Apa kau tak merasa ngeri? Apa kau tak pernah merasa takut?"

"Ngeri? takut? Tentu aku pernah merasakannya Light."

"Terus? Kalau kau merasakannya, kenapa kau sampai sekarang melakukannya?"

"Karena jalannya seiring waktu, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Tak bisakah jangan lagi, B?"

"Kenapa Light? kau takut, heh?"

"Takut? tidak!"

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya berpikir apa kau tak punya perikemanusiaan, apa tak ada jiwa cahayamu lagi. Apa semuanya terasa _dark_ bagimu, B"

"Dan kau, apakah kau lebih baik dariku?"

"Ya!"

"Membuat menjadi dirinya sebagai Dewa dengan menantang takdir alami yang ada?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menulis nama orang jahat yang ada yang sebenarnya jadwal hidupnya masih panjang, dan membereskan semua orang yang menghalangimu dengan segala cara melalui Death Note."

"Tapi, aku lebih baik darimu. Tidak membuat orang sengsara bertubi-tubi. Dan kau juga melakukannya dengan motif apa hah? Sungguh aneh! Dia bukanlah orang jahat bukan?"

"Ya, karena aku ingin."

"Kau… Kau GILA!"

"Memang! Dan apa kau tidak gila juga dengan obsesimu?"

"Tapi aku tak serendahmu, kau bisa saja diselidiki dan diketahui. Sedangkan KIRA sampai sekarang belum terungkapkan?"

"Ya, memang! Aku sudah dikenal! Bahkan L makin gencar! Kuyakin dia pasti lebih mengkhawatirkanmu Light."

"Maksud?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri?"

"Apa aku akan jadi korbanmu, B?"

"…"

"B…"

B kemudian berjalan menjauhi Light.

"B, jangan, tolong, berhenti melakukan ini," Light bersuara kecil terdengar samar-samar.

B mampu mendengarnya tapi tidak menghiraukannya.

.

B's POV:

Light, aku tahu maksudmu baik. Bukankah kita sama saja?

Light, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?

Apa kau ingin aku berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini?

Light, apa kau takut kau akan jadi korbanku?

Light harusnya kau sadar dengan ini. Gunakanlah otak jeniusmu itu.

Kini yang kuhadapi adalah berat.

L. Hanya satu huruf tapi memenuhi arti yang dalam.

Aku tahu dia se-asli-aslinya. Ya, dia memang berbeda denganku. Dia berperikemanusiaan dan itulah membuatku muak dengannya.

Kau tahu, yang aku khawatirkan bukanlah diriku. Tapi kau, Light.

Dia menginginkan kau kembali, menyelidikimu, dan kau akan bersamanya lagikan?

Kalau, kau ingin aku berubah. Aku akan mencoba dan memikirkannya lagi.

Tapi, aku bukanlah L. Aku tetaplah B.

Kuharap, kau sadar sedikit saja untukku.

.

Normal's POV:

Light termenung sendiri dengan percakapannya tadi dengan B.

"B..", ucap tak sengaja dia.

'Sial, ada apa aku ini? Uruslah dirinya sendiri? Aku dan dia punya urusan sendiri-sendirikan untuk masalah ini?' pikir Light

'Tapi… Aku ingin dia berubah setidaknya lebih baik, atau dia bisa menggunakan Death Note juga bersamaku?'

'Aku hanya dia sedikit memandang yang lebih baik., seperti L. Meski dia rivalku. Tapi bukan untuk menjadi L'

'Aku ingin dia… Mendengarkanku.'

.

B memandang Light dengan entah kenapa sedikit sendu.

Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati Light yang ada di dekat jendela di ruang tamu.

Light saat itu termenung sendiri melihat keluar jendela, sepertinya dia sedang memandang langit dan nampak berpikir.

"Light…" ucap B .

Light kemudian menengok ke arah Light, "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya B.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Light dingin.

"Jadi, Light. Apa kau membenciku?" tanya B lagi dengan sedikit bernada aneh tak biasanya.

"Maksudmu?" balas tanya Light.

"Apa kau ingin kembali dengan L?"

Light sedikit tersentak.

**~ To Be Continue~**

****

**Author:**

Yah, inilah fic gaje saya. T_T

Maafkan karena ada sedikit bloody-nya.

Padahal harusnya Bloodnya keras, tapi saya tak sanggup dan tak bisa juga karena ini adalah rated T. #plak

Maafkan saya, kalau masih banyak tak mengerti dengan cerita ini.

Masalah B dan Lightnya tinggal bersama memang belum diungkapkan. Karena belum chapternya bagi saya. T_T

Disini saya memasukkan satu OC, ya hanya pemanis saja kok. xD

Maaf, kalo ceritanya agak bertele-tele. T_T

Oke, saya akan jawab review Anda: (n_n)

**Jeevas Revolution**: Ototousan… T_T Ada bloody… *nangis guling2* Nah ini dah update. Wkwkwkwk…. xDDD Makasih dah review ya. xDD

**Sara Hikari**: Iya mereka menikmati hidup berdua. #plak Alasannya? Jreng…Jreng…Jreng…. Belum diungkapkan lagi #Buagh *dilempar sendal* . L nyari Light? Kan dia Kira? #plak Makasih dah review ya. xDD

**Rablue Amune**: Iya, Light is Kira. Dia ama B bisa tinggal masih misteri #Dhuaaar Wkwkwkkw. xD Makasih dah review ya. xDD

**Siluman Panda**: Wew…! 8D Pendukung pair BxLight. Asyik…Asyik….Asyik…*joget-joget* xD Makasih dah review ya. xDD

**Putri Luna**: Light mimpi kering tentang B…. #dilempar mouse xDDD Dia suka B? Entahlah? Mungkin sedikit merasuk kali. Hehehe… xD Makasih dah review ya. xDD

**Ceruleanday**: hehe, iya Onnichan. xD Haha, ga apa-apa ga login. Di baca n di review saja senang banget kok rasa berbunga-bunga dari Onnichan. #plak .Semoga chapter 2 nya lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya ya Onnichan. xDD Makasih dah review ya. xDD

Oke… Saya harap saya bisa melanjutkan Fic ini nanti.

Terima kasih sebelumnya yang membaca maupun yang mereview.

Semoga cerita saya dapat mengibur Anda. xD

Oke, Saya harap masih ada yang membaca fic ini dan memberikan reviewnya. Hehehe... (n_n)

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan.

**By Author: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay by My Side**

**Tittle:** Angst/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** BxLight dan LxLight

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat (kalau ada mungkin juga tidak), OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?) sesuai moodnya agar enak aja membacanya sesuai selera, namanya juga ngaco. Mohon dimaklumi.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Previously:**

B memandang Light dengan entah kenapa sedikit sendu.

Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati Light yang ada di dekat jendela di ruang tamu.

Light saat itu termenung sendiri melihat keluar jendela, sepertinya dia sedang memandang langit dan nampak berpikir.

"Light…" ucap B .

Light kemudian menengok ke arah Light, "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya B.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Light dingin.

"Jadi, Light. Apa kau membenciku?" tanya B lagi dengan sedikit bernada aneh tak biasanya.

"Maksudmu?" balas tanya Light.

"Apa kau ingin kembali dengan L?"

**Chapter 3:**

Light sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan B?" tanya Light dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tanggapanmu saja," jawab B dingin.

"Begitukah?" Light menarik alisnya.

"Kalo kau mau menjawab sejujurnya." Ucap B lagi.

"Aku membencimu, sungguh-sungguh membencimu, mulai dari pertama bertemu denganmu, waktu kau menculikku, mengurungku, sempat menyiksaku, sampai kau mengajakku tinggal bersamamu." Light berkata dengan kata-kata menekan. 

"Masalah aku ingin kembali ke L, tentu saja aku ingin kembali padanya, berdebat argumen, beradu intelegensi, membuatnya terkecoh akan perbuatanku sebagai KIRA, dan itulah yang menarik," lanjut Light lagi.

"Oh ya, jawaban yang bagus." B menyeringai.

"Sayangnya kau sekarang terjebak denganku,"ucap B dengan kata menekan.

"Iya, dan ketika aku kabur pun kau akan menangkapku juga kan?" Light menyungging senyuman masam.

"Tentu saja," B tegas.

"Sesuai perjanjian dan tujuan sama kita," Light kemudian memandang tajam B.

.

_Di Markas L_

"Meski ada banyak yang meninggal karena serangan jantung tapi ini tingkatnya lebih rendah sedikit daripada sebelumnya ya," ucap Matsuda. 

"Iya, sekarang malah lebih cenderung kembali lagi ke kasus pembunuhan berantai, dan mutilasi korban," balas Mogi.

"L, apa kau dapat kabar tentang anakku?" tanya Soichiro.

"Belum," L menjawab datar.

"Kenapa, Light hilang tiba-tiba? Dan sudah 3 bulan belum kembali? Apa dia jadi korban mutilasi juga? Oh Light..." Matsuda histeris.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Matsuda," Aizawa menegur Matsuda.

Soichiro memicingkan mata, dan matanya menyorotkan kekhawatiran akan anaknya tersebut.

"Light tidak akan jadi korban mutilasi." L sahut tiba-tiba.

"Alasannya?" tanya Matsuda dan yang lain gugup.

" Aku yakin hal itu 87% karena..." L terdiam.

"Karena apa?" Soichiro bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Inti dari semua adalah mengincarku."ucap L dengan kata-kata yang ganjil.

Mereka semua terdiam. 

.

Di tempat persembunyian B

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut pun, B meninggalkan Light pergi.

Light merasakan keheningan yang mengganjil akan jawabannya tadi.

'Dibalik benci itu ada yang lain B.' Light mencoba membuang pikiran yang lain itu.

BB masuk ke ke kamarnya, di dalam kamarnya tersebut dia tanggalkan ekspresi datarnya, terlihat B yang mengeluarkan emosi sebenarnya, dia benar-benar merasa kesal, benci akan jawaban Light tadi.

'Light, pikiranmu hanya L sajakah? Sungguh aku sangat dan makin membencinya. Mengapa mulai dulu harus L, mengapa selalu dia? Mengapa? Mengapa?' B teriak histeris.

B melempar segala koleksi toples kacanya dan kaca-kaca toples itu pecah berhamburan menjadi beling-beling, bola mata jadi koleksinya pun dia injak tanpa rasa lagi. Tak dia pedulikan rasa sakit terkena pecahan tersebut. Untunglah, Light tidak mendengar kegaduhan tersebut karena ruangnya kedap suara.

'Aku benar-benar ingin dia tiada.' B seakan dirasuk iblis.

B kemudian mengambil salah beling tersebut di gesekannya di tangannya sehingga dia terluka, darahnya pun dia hisap sendiri dan malam itupun merupakan malam kegalauan B di dalam hidupnya.

.

Light gelisah entah kenapa dia tak bisa tidur, dia merasa tak enak, entah apa itu. Apakah jawaban dia atas pertanyaan B tadi? Kemungkinan, sayangnya dia tak dapat menjelaskan atau menjawab dan mengatakan selain dia membenci B tapi ada hal yang lain dirasakannya.

"Mungkin aku memang aneh." Light menutup wajahnya dengan bantal seperti tak karuan karena banyak hali yang dipikirkan.

'Logika lebih mudah daripada rasa' pikir Light dan seiring waktu akhirnya dia terbawa mimpi juga.

.

Esok harinya...

Light berada di ruang makan. Dia menyiapkan makannya.

Untuk BB, dia hanya menyediakan roti dengan diolesi selai strawberry. Dia tahu dan sudah mengenal B lumayan dalam meski baru 3 bulan, B tidak bisa makan tanpa selai strawberry, dan sirup panas rasa strawberry pun jadi minumannya B tiap paginya Light menyediakan.

Light menunggu B. Tidak biasanya B tidak muncul dihadapannya di pagi hari seperti biasa.

'Apa B belum bangun?.'pikir Light.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Light mengambil inisiatif memanggilnya dan datang ke kamarnya.

Light sebenarnya tak biasa atau lebih tepatnya tak peduli, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin memanggil B.

Light mencoba membuka pintu B, tapi terkunci.

Light pun mengetuk pintu B, tapi sayangnya tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Light terdiam,entah kenapa dia khawatir tak biasanya.

Dia mencoba dan mencoba mengetuk pintu B lagi. Tapi nihil hasilnya.

Setelah bosan mengetuk, diketukan terakhirpun dia memutuskan berhenti.

Light membalikkan badan membelakangi pintu, pintu B terbuka dan menampilakan sosok yang dicari-cari Light.

B, terlihat acak-acakan seperti biasanya, tapi ini lebih terlihat acak-acakan lagi. Noda merah berhamburan di bajunya. Light pun memandang biasa dalam keadaan tak biasa.

"B mari kita makan." Light tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Light tersenyum ketika B ada dihadapannya, tak biasanya dia seperti itu kemudian dia berekspresi datar lagi.

Light menatap B di ruang makan, B tidak mempedulikan tatapan Light.

Light melihat B dengan noda merah di bajunya entah itu karena selai strawberry atau darah karena hampir mirip keduanya secara sekilas. Setelah dia lihat ternyata noda itu adalah darah meski ada bau samar-samar strawberry tapi tetap saja ada bau amis dari darah menguar ke udara.

Lightpun menatap B secara saksama, terlihat di bagian tangan B, tangannya terluka dan bengkak, tanpa sadar pun Light meraih tangan BB yang terluka tersebut.

"B..." Light terkejut melihat luka-luka B.

B menepis tangan Light, menjauhkan tangannya dari Light.

"Jangan tanya kenapa dan hiraukan aku karena ini." B dingin dan meneruskan memakan rotinya.

Light menjauh, dan mengambil sesuatu.

Peralatan P3K.

Diapun menarik tangan B dan mencoba mengobatinya meski B menepis.

"Cobalah hargai aku untuk mengobatimu," Light membentak.

B akhirnya pun membiarkan Light mengobatinya. Light ternyata lumayan lihai mengobati dan tanpa sadar B pun menatap Light.

"Light-kun..."ucap B tiba-tiba.

"A..apa?" Light terkejut, entah kenapa gaya memanggilnya mirip dengan L. Apakah Light benar-benar rindu dengan rivalnya tersebut, itu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm, Terima kasih." Ucap B singkat.

Entah kenapa, Light takjub dengan perkataan kata 'terima kasih' dari B. Seorang B jarang atau tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih dan saat itupun si Light tiba-iba saja tanpa sadar wajahnya merona.

"Sama-sama B." Light sedikit canggung.

B yang melihat ekspresi Light tersebut entah kenapa dia merasa sangat menyukainya, rasa emosinya tadi malam terasa hilang seketika melihat Light seperti ini padanya.

'How cute!' dalam pikirannya tertulis otomatis tentang Light seperti ini.

'Akankah kita bisa selalu seperti ini Light?' tanya B dalam pikirannya

.

Light membuang muka pada tatapan B, entah kenapa dia merasa tak tahan menangkap tatapan B saat ini.

'Mungkin tatapan itu adalah tatapan tajamnya padaku karena aku memaksa mengobatinya, dan ucapan itu aku tah tahu apakah tulus atau tidak, tapi aku cukup senang ada perubahan sedikit darinya' batin Light.

"Light... saatnya tiba nanti, kuharap kau bersiap-siap." B mengatakan hal yang ganjil.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Light.

B menyunggingkan seringainya, dan pergi meninggalkan Light di ruang makan sendirian.

Dan hal itu membuat Light seakan bertanya-tanya ke misteriusan B setiap katanya.

"Ada waktunya Light." Ucap B samar-samar terdengung di telinganya Light.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author Note:**

Wow, dah lama ga update fic ini, maaf agak pendek, saya memang lagi agak-agak malas menulis (memang pemalas kok). xD

Maaf juga malah makin gaje ceritanya... *bows*

Akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, jadi jarang update.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview sebelumnya.

Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan review fic lama ini. Hehehe...

**Author: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


End file.
